Merry Christmas, Hyung
by dhedingdong95
Summary: "terima kasih hyung... karena setidaknya kau masih memberikanku harapan di setiap tahunnya, meskipun harapan ini selalu membuat salah satu pihak merasa tersakiti.." [Kyuhae, Brothership, Drabble, DLDR, RnR please! ]


**-dhedingdong95-**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **(mereka akan menjadi satu marga)**

 **Genre: Family, Brothership, Life, Drama, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **Rate: T**

 **Length: Drabble  
**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Kesamaan latar ataupun ide terjadi tanpa sengaja, alur dan jalan cerita milik saya sepenuhnya. Terinspirasi saat mendengarkan coveran lagu dari BTS Jungkook yang Paper Hearts. FF ini tercipta dengan sangat singkat, jadi idenya cuma terlintas begitu saja terus ada niat buat nulis maka jadilah FF amburadul dan tak jelas ini. Btw ff ini pernah dipublish di tempat lain dengan cast yang berbeda.  
**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **WARNING! TYPO, cerita pasaran, kalimat amburadul, alur kecepetan, membosankan!**

 **Don't like? DON'T READ!**

 **NO BASH and… ENJOY!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Janganlah hanya melihat seorang anak yang terperangkap dalam mimpi dan fantasi.**_

 _ **Kumohon lihatlah aku yang menggapai seseorang yang tak bisa kulihat.**_

 _ **(Lost Stars - Adam Levine)**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 **24 Desember 2015**

.

"hyung... kau lihat? salju turun begitu lebatnya" pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun itu tersenyum kecil. Ia terus memandangi hujan salju dari balik jendela apartemennya. Tak jarang ia mengusap kaca jendela tersebut untuk menghilangkan embun, yang tentu saja berhasil menghalanginya menatap keadaan luar apartemen.

"jika dilihat-lihat, akan sangat menyenangkan apabila kita bermain-main disana. lalu membuat boneka salju favorit hyung saat kecil dulu, sambil menunggu malam natal datang tentunya" pemuda itu terkekeh pelan membayangkan hal-hal yang dianggapnya menyenangkan. tak peduli berapa usianya sekarang, ataupun usia hyungnya yang terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. tak ada larangan bukan, tentang siapa yang boleh membuat boneka salju di halaman apartemen?

.

"donghae hyung... jika aku boleh berkata jujur, aku ingin memakimu. aku ingin mengumpat sebanyak yang aku bisa. aku ingin mengomelimu hingga kau terdiam tak bisa membalasnya setitik pun" pemuda itu masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Ia masih asyik mengoceh, dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"bagaimana bisa kau melupakan janjimu hyung? tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, huh?" pemuda itu membalikkan badannya, berjalan pelan menuju satu _spot_ dimana terdapat sebuah _grand piano_ hitam diatasnya. Namun pemuda itu tak memanfaatkan keberadaan _grand piano_ tersebut, melainkan hanya duduk termenung di atas bangkunya.

"selama bertahun-tahun aku menunggumu untuk membantuku membuat pohon natal, dan kau hanya larut dalam kesibukanmu yang tak pernah bisa kumengerti. kau terus berjanji, kau terus berkata jika tahun depan kita akan membuatnya bersama... selalu saja begitu, tapi mana bukti yang kudapat?" pemuda itu terus bergumam dengan lirihnya, meluapkan segala kekecewaan yang bersarang di benaknya.

.

"aku tahu hyung, aku adalah orang teregois yang pernah kau kenal. aku tak pernah bosan mengajakmu menikmati hari natal bersama seolah aku tak pernah mau memahami bagaimana kesibukanmu, meskipun lagi-lagi ajakan itu tak pernah terealisasi. kau terlalu hanyut dalam kegiatan _trainee_ mu di perusahaan musik itu hingga tak kenal waktu, tak kenal lelah demi cita-citamu dan kelangsungan hidup kita nantinya"

"aku tak pernah memaksamu untuk selalu mengkhawatirkanku ketika kau meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemen, ataupun memintamu untuk membelikan semua barang yang aku minta. aku memang seorang yang egois, tapi aku tahu bagaimana keadaan hyungku sendiri... aku hanya tidak ingin kau memforsir seluruh tenagamu, seakan hari esok tak pernah ada... sesekali nikmatilah waktumu, seperti teman-teman sebayamu yang lain... aku tahu, tak jarang kau melewatkan waktu makanmu... kau lebih memilih untuk terus berlatih demi mengasah bakatmu daripada menyisihkan waktu hanya sekedar untuk menyantap jatah makan... kau selalu datang saat aku tertidur, dan pergi saat aku berada di sekolah. Itu selalu terjadi beberapa tahun terakhir, dan tak heran jika badanmu semakin hari semakin mengurus. Bahkan aku sering melihat kantung matamu yang semakin menebal, bukankah itu pertanda bahwa sebenarnya kau kekurangan waktu untuk tidur? Sungguh, aku sangat mengerti keinginanmu, donghae hyung... kau hanya ingin segera debut, dan menghasilkan banyak uang nantinya... kau berfikir jika nantinya kau menjadi artis terkenal, aku akan sangat bangga padamu. benar, memang benar.. siapa yang tak bangga memiliki hyung pekerja keras sepertimu? tapi tidak jika dengan kondisi seperti ini..." pemuda itu menghentikan monolognya sesaat. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mencari setitik kelegaan di tengah-tengahnya.

.

Pemuda itu masih termenung, ia hanya memandangi pohon natal yang bertengger tegak di hadapannya. Sebuah pohon natal setinggi dua meter dengan hiasan bintang berwarna emas di puncaknya. Pohon natal itu terlihat sangat sederhana, karena tak ada hiasan satupun yang tergantung disana. Tak ada lampu warna-warni ataupun berbagai macam gantungan sebagai penghias, tak ada pula tumpukan kado di bawahnya.

.

"aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memasang pohon ini setiap tahunnya, dan dengan sengaja aku mengosongkan hiasan-hiasannya... karena aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kau akan menghiasnya bersamaku di malam natal... tapi lagi-lagi kau mengingkarinya..." pemuda itu tertunduk lesu. raut wajah tampannya lambat laun berubah menjadi semakin murung.

"aku juga berharap, agar akan ada saatnya kau datang dengan senyuman merekah.. sembari membawa sebuah kado natal untukku... tapi lagi-lagi, sepertinya ini akan membuat tingkat khayalanku semakin tinggi. peristiwa satu tahun sekali ini, apakah begitu memberatkanmu hyung?"

.

"semarah apapun... sekecewa apapun aku padamu, aku tetap tak bisa meluapkannya hyung... lebih baik aku memendamnya sendiri daripada aku melihatmu bersedih karena keegoisanku ini... karena kau hanya satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang kupunya..." lirihan pemuda itu semakin lama semakin bergetar, tampaknya ia tak dapat menahan tangisnya. Selama pemuda itu berbicara, tak ada seorang pun yang menyahutinya. Memang, ia sangat berharap jika curahan hatinya akan ditanggapi oleh orang lain. Lebih-lebih jika itu donghae hyungnya. Namun sepertinya itu tak pernah terjadi.

.

kyuhyun, -begitu nama panggilan pemuda itu- meletakkan kepalanya di atas tuts-tuts piano yang telah tertutup. Ia hadapkan kepalanya ke arah jendela menerawang sangat jauh entah kemana, dan tanpa diperintah lelehan liquid berhasil mengaliri wajahnya yang sendu. Ia gigiti bibirnya sendiri, menandakan jika hatinya sedang bergemuruh dan tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara melampiaskannya.

"donghae hyung... aku... aku merasa kesepian... bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padaku? apakah aku terlalu lama hidup sebatang kara disini? tapi.. bukankah aku sudah terbiasa kau tinggal sendiri?" Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, mengatur nafasnya yang kian memburu karena tangisnya yang mulai pecah.

.

"hyung... mengapa dada ini rasanya sesak sekali? apa karena aku tahu bahwa kau tak akan pernah kembali di tempat ini?" kyuhyun terus menangis dalam diam, diikuti dengan pukulan-pukulan yang ia berikan ke arah dadanya sendiri.

"donghae hyung... aku tak butuh janji itu ditepati, tapi kumohon kembalilah... kembalilah menjadi hyungku, yang selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkanmu" kyuhyun masih berujar sembari menahan isak tangisnya. tak peduli lagi jika kedua matanya membengkak, karena yang kyuhyun butuhkan ialah kehadiran donghae di sisinya terlebih selama masa natal seperti saat ini. masa-masa yang ia impikan, namun hingga sekarang belum pernah terwujud juga.

"aku sadar hyung... aku masih sangat sadar, sekeras apapun aku memanggil namamu... seberapa banyak aku memintamu untuk kembali, kau tak akan pernah datang menemuiku..." nyatanya kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan rangkaian kalimatnya. ia terdiam sebentar, memberikan jeda waktu untuk dirinya dalam mengambil beberapa helaan nafas.

.

kyuhyun mencoba untuk berdiri, walaupun rasanya kaki jenjang nan ringkih itu tak kuat lagi untuk menopang berat badannya. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki setapak demi setapak. Meskipun tubuh itu sempat terhuyung beberapa kali, namun kyuhyun berhasil mencapai tempat yang diinginkannya. Ia terduduk di atas lantai kayu apartemennya, dengan keadaan lemah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya ke nakas berwarna cokelat tua yang terletak di sudut ruangan, kemudian diraihnya sebuah pigura berukuran sedang yang memperlihatkan foto ia bersama donghae. Foto itu diambil tepat sehari sebelum donghae memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran sebagai _trainee_ , saat dimana semuanya masih terasa baik-baik saja. saat dimana hyung satu-satunya itu belum menjauhi dirinnya. Di foto itu posisi mereka hanya saling merangkul dan tersenyum menatap kamera, namun senyum tulus dari bibir keduanya membuat siapapun yang melihat ikut merasakan kehangatan dari dua saudara kandung ini.

.

Dipeluknya pigura itu erat-erat, seakan hanya pigura itulah yang menjadi harta paling berharga miliknya. kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak menangis kembali, namun kedua matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata tanpa henti.

"bagaimanapun itu, terima kasih hyung... terima kasih, karena setidaknya kau masih memberikanku harapan di setiap tahunnya.. meskipun yah... aku tahu, hingga tahun lalu harapan itu tak pernah terwujud sekalipun... dan mulai tahun ini, aku harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak berharap lagi... karena kau, tak akan pernah datang kemari... semua harapan itu... mau tak mau harus menguap tak meninggalkan jejaknya..."

"selamat natal hyung, aku... merindukanmu... perlu kau ingat, bahwa aku tak pernah menyalahkan ambisimu untuk menjadi seorang artis demi kehidupan kita di masa depan yang lebih baik. Ambisi yang pada akhirnya harus merenggutmu dari kehidupanku... kau harus percaya padaku hyung, aku sangat bangga memiliki hyung sepertimu..."

"donghae hyung... damailah di surga bersama ayah dan ibu, juga... kau tak perlu khawatirkan aku lagi... tak usah merasa bersalah lagi, karena aku akan berusaha menjadi seorang mandiri seperti apa yang kau inginkan"

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

 **Haaaaaay masih adakah yang mengenaliku? lol maafin aku tiba-tiba nongol tapi malah bawa FF baru T_T**

 **bingung? sama, aku pun yang bikin juga ga ngerti ini nulis apa haha**

 **ga ngefeel? mohon dimaklumi, hanya sebatas ini aku bisa berkhayal hihi**

 **ini cuma drabble kok, itung-itung buat pemanasan aja. untuk FF aku yang terbengkalai, aku usahain abis KKN update yaa :) sementara komen FF aku yang ini doooong, biar makin semangat bikin FFnya hihihi thankyooou!**


End file.
